


【银高】旅途

by Xuanny_GtCr



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr
Summary: 527联文活动出产。第一次尝试这种不那么写实的风格，也是不错的体验。原作向，本来预想是一口大铡刀，从头虐到尾，然而写完之后发现？？？果然我心太软。但，也不是没有玻璃渣，所以慎用。感谢所有还在看还在写银高的孩子们。嗯，就酱。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	【银高】旅途

0

路不断向前延伸，永远没有尽头。

旅程是一种没有家的状态，浮萍无根，随波追流。一成不变的景色，既熟悉又陌生，也许来过，也许没有，没人知道，也没人在意。唯一重要的是向前走，不停走，一直走下去。

许久没有来自朋友的信息传来，仿佛甩掉追兵，也甩掉了过去，他们一味地向前狂奔，奔向不知何方的未来。

“你还活着吗？”他问。

“大概吧。”他答。

“快死了吗？”他又问。

“大概……还没有吧。”他又答。

“你看起来可不像。”他评论。

“我说了还没有。”他强硬。

“好吧。”他同意。

晴空，满月，寒风，落叶。

乳白色的月光从他翠绿色的眼睛里流泻而下，他的容貌仍同那时一样年轻美丽，他的笑容……

想去触碰那光滑的脸颊，入目的却是自己布满皱纹的手。

手臂垂下去。

他笑了，清脆、动听。

“真是狼狈啊，银时。”

-50

那时他还是个婴儿。

安静、听话，不哭不闹，只是用翠绿的眼睛静静地看着，注视他的一举一动，一颦一笑。

他知道那是什么，他很熟悉，在不久之前的那次旅行中，亚麻色头发的小孩也是用一样的眼神观察着自己。

逃亡，逃离的是什么？

保护，保护的又是谁？

用沙子扑灭篝火，抹去可能暴露休息之所的痕迹，转身回来时，地上襁褓中的婴儿已经闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。小心翼翼地把婴儿抱在怀里，背靠苍松，阖目小憩。

也许是皎洁的月光开了一个玩笑，他突然听到了声音，虽然稚嫩柔弱，却口齿清晰。

“银—时。”

猛地睁开眼睛，望向怀中的婴儿。它紧闭着双眸，然后，笑了。不是小孩子的天真，而是成人的余裕。他绷紧了身体。

“高……杉……？”

温热的液体滴落在婴儿的脸上，它摇摇晃晃地举起藕节一样圆滚滚的手臂，软绵绵的拳头落在他湿滑的脸上，更像是亲昵的抚摸。

“喂，别趁我闭着眼睛就露出这种没出息的表情啊。”

-48

追兵已经很少了。

孩子开始自己行走，不再愿意被抱在怀里背在背上。发生战斗的时候，他也从不会主动参与，只是沉默地远远看着，绿幽幽的眼睛里神色难辨。

他的木刀不常取人性命，却也并非滴血不染。

他害怕他的眼神。一汪绿色的海洋，像无底的深渊，一旦坠落，便万劫不复。

他从不说话。

除了夜深人静的时候。

“你的刀变钝了。”稚嫩的孩童枕在他的腿上，呼吸均匀自然，睡得香甜，只有嘴唇翕动，倾泻着并不属于稚儿的言语。

“够用了。”

“只是现在够用，以后呢？”

“以后……”

“又子为什么被迫把我交给了你，希望你还记得。”

“……你为什么不睁眼看着我。”

“我在睡觉，我没有睁着眼睛睡觉的习惯。而且，‘我’不是一直都在看着你吗。”

他又笑了，与那张稚嫩的脸毫不相符的，洞察世事的，虚无的笑。

-44

孩子一天天长大了，以正常孩童的成长速度。

紫色的短发，碧绿的眼睛，圆圆的脸庞，像极了初遇时那个石头一样的倔强少年。

除了眼神，里面有太多的暧昧混沌。

少年靠在他的肩头，睡得很熟。他端详着那张熟悉的脸，情不自禁地，伸出了颤抖的手。

“我要走了，银时。”

毫厘之间，像是永远跨不过的鸿沟。缓缓落下的手。

“是吗。”

“你好像松了一口气。”

“不……只是，不太意外。”

“哼，胆小鬼。”

沉默。

是不知道该说什么呢？还是该说的早已说尽？

“最后再告诉你一件事吧。‘我’好像爱上你了。”

“什——”

像是绷断的弦，亦或是掐断了电源的电视，戛然而止。少年嗖地直起身，睁开了碧绿的眼睛。

他看过来，童音稚嫩。

“哟，银时。”

-38

也许是到了岁数，孩子越来越叛逆了。

偶尔会展现出暴虐的一面，剑一上手，就像脱缰的野马骋恣肆，敌人毫无招架之力。但他总会停在最后关头，就像现在这样。

剑尖贴着咽喉，殷红的血顺着刀刃向下流淌，再一滴一滴回落大地。

碧眼对着红瞳，仿佛刀下颤抖的敌人并不存在。

入夜。

篝火跳动，映出两个躁动的影子。他和他安静地坐在火旁。

“银时，你不必对他们赶尽杀绝。”

“我已经饶过了他们两次。”

“他们又杀不掉我。”

“我又不是慈善家。”

“如果我动手杀了他们，你会杀了我吗？”

“不会。”

少年笑了。

他利索地翻身，跨上一条腿，骑在他的身上。远看不过是孩子撒娇的温馨，可实际上呢？

幼小的手抵在他的胸口，中指在领口摩挲，他越靠越近，还没有变声的音色清脆。

“银时，你究竟在保护谁？”

-35

这个岁数的青年成长得太快了。

像抽条的柳枝，回过味来时已是成年身形。骨骼的线条变得凌厉，五官锋芒毕露，只有那一点尚未来得及退却的婴儿肥还固执地挂在脸颊，勉强留下一丝稚气。

难得经过小村落，打了些许的酒。

月下独酌，侧影清冷。

他在一旁看着，伸手。酒葫芦离开原位。

“未成年人不准喝酒。”

“未成年…呵，这个笑话不错。”

委屈地抱紧了酒葫芦，他脸上泛着绯红，显是已经醉了。扒掉木然的面具，他的眼神只有悲伤落寞。赤红的眸不加掩饰地盯着俊美的青年，陷入了自己的记忆泥潭。

紫发柔顺飘逸，他勾起魅惑的嘴角，压低了声线。

“银时，不是约好一起喝酒的吗？为什么独自一个人？”

血红的瞳孔放大又缩小，水雾迷蒙了视野。

酒葫芦从手中抽离，日思夜想的那张脸逼到眼前，无可躲避。

“银时。”

“高……”

没有喊完的名字，被野兽般热烈的吻吞了下去。他贪婪地抱紧了青年尚显单薄的身体，唇舌交缠，凛冽的酒气弥散进他的口腔。

顺势将他推倒在地，手托着头、垫着腰，青年热情地回应着，四肢攀上他的躯体，在身下发出快乐的哼鸣，唇齿厮磨间他挤出几个字：

“银时，叫我的名字。”

一切停滞了。

他剧烈喘息着，缓缓抬起了头。

他勾住他的脖子，无意放手。

“你……不是他。”

“我就是我。”

红瞳暗淡下去，挣扎着想要起身。

“抱歉，我大概喝醉了。”

“我说了，我就是我。喂，你明明有反应了，不用这么禁欲吧？”

成年人故作轻松地撑起身体，轻而易举地把青年从身上扒了下来。

“未成年人在胡说些什么呢，难道是因为我没有教好吗？好吧，我不喝了。”

把酒葫芦高举过头顶，翻转手腕，淋在自己头上，一干二净。

青年冷眼相看，伸出舌头舔掉溅落在嘴角的液体。笑。

“我们第一次的时候，你分明没有考虑什么未成年不未成年。”

“我和他……那时候我也没有成年。”

“如果我想呢？”

“我不想。”

“为什么？”

“你不是他。”

“那我是谁？”

“……你是……你。”

青年无聊地发出的咋舌的声音，放弃了追问，他扔过来一条毛巾。

“去河边洗洗，臭死了。”

-32

男孩儿长成了男人。

他的试探变本加厉，他渐渐招架不住。

只能疏远，尽力疏远。避开所有不必要的接触，肢体、眼神，减少所有不必要的交流，言语、动作。

他强装镇定，视而不见。他锲而不舍，步步紧逼。

他节节败退，他胜券在握。

月色皎洁，洒落在他光洁的皮肤上，没有任何一道伤疤的痕迹。他泡在河水里，悠闲地打碎浑圆的月影，水声清脆动听。

他偷偷窥视着美丽的背影，柔顺的短发上盈盈紫光，将他迷惑。

背影站起来，转过身，径直向他走来。一步，两步，踏浪而至，完美无瑕的躯体毫无遮拦，沐浴在银色的月光之下，宛若水中圣洁的精灵降临，他忘记了收回自己的眼神。

冰凉的手攀上他的身体，解开恼人的布料。他错过了反抗的时机。

“别……”他吻住了他的嘴，水分带走了皮肤上的热量，他像蛇一样冰凉的身体滑腻腻地缠上来，覆盖他滚烫的肌肤。

被推倒在地，对方骑坐上来，无处可逃。欲望已经找到了自己该去的地方，恐慌笼罩了他。

“等等……”

“等什么？”

“这样不对……”

“那怎样才对？”

“你不是——”

“那我是谁？告诉我，银时。我是谁！”

跨坐的美人直起上身，居高临下。肌肉的纹理、皮肤的质感，与记忆并无二致，碧绿的深邃眼瞳，像深渊。

他转开头，负隅顽抗。

“你……不必成为他。你就是你，你可以成为你自己……”

“然后呢？”

“追寻你自己想要的……”

冰凉的手覆上他的脸颊，精美的面容野蛮占据他的视野。他一字一顿。

“我 想 要 你。”

视野里最后映出的是他勾起的嘴角。缎带轻柔地亲吻眼睑，剥夺他的视觉。

触感不断放大，放大。他的气息充斥鼻腔，他的温度在全身肆虐。下身传来轻柔的摩擦，尖端触到了柔软的入口。

“唔！”

欲望像是流浪许久的孤儿，终于找到了回家的路，身体狂躁地抵抗着理性的制约，贪婪试探着想要品尝他的美味。

他俯下身，滚烫的呼吸喷在他的耳边，仿佛细细的蛇信子，吐出恶魔的诱惑。

压低的，魅惑的，磁性的声音。

“银时，来吧。”

他沉下身，坐下去。

“啪。”理智的弦，断了。

他翻身反把他压在身下，他亲吻，抚摸，冲撞，他贪婪地品尝着他的一切，一遍一遍呼喊着他的名字。

“高…杉……高杉！”

甜美而略带做作的喘息化作断断续续的求饶，又变为无意义的喊叫，他没有停下，他像野兽一样疯狂地侵占了他。

当他从失神中清醒过来的时候，暴君正趴在他的身上，微微颤抖着。遮住眼睛的缎带软绵绵地搭在胸口，湿漉漉地像是刚从水里捞出来。

他在哭。

这个已过而立之年的，总是一副隐忍神色，让自己生气发狂的男人，正趴在自己的身上低声哭泣。搜遍所有记忆，他没见过他的这副样子。

“银时……”

“对不起……对不起…………”

他不知道这道歉是对谁的，他只是伸出手，抱住他颤抖的身体，轻轻抚摸他银色的头。

“笨蛋。”

-22

他终于也开始吸烟了。

他犹豫了很久，还是把他的遗物给了他。烟杆在他的手里如鱼得水，吐出快乐的烟雾。

他待他变得柔和多了，却好像也在无形中划清了某道界限。

他的容貌不会再变了。孤高而美丽，停留在完美的样子。

而他，开始走向衰老。

现在还只是眼角的纹路，但在不久的将来，皮肤的松弛，体能的退化，都会接踵而至。普通人类的普通变化。

他悠闲地，把五年来的唯一一封通信随手扔进火堆。

“还有人惦记着我吗？”

“你已经是传说了。”

“你不回应？”

“回应什么？”

“告诉他们我还在你的掌控下，是不是，我的锁？”

他笑了，跳动的火光在他的眼角打出阴影。

“原来你知道啊。”

“人类的把戏，和以前比不过是雕虫小技。”

“但你没有走。”

“他们配了一把好锁。在你死以前，我安于现状。”

“那我死之后呢？”

“如果我的答案不正确，你会杀死我吗？”

他又笑了，红瞳中含着暖意。

“你搞错了一件事情。”

“什么？”

“锁，并不是只有我一个人。”

拿着烟杆的手停住了，他猛地靠过来压住了他。

“喂喂喂，你对大叔还真是热情啊。”

美人手里尖利的烟嘴对准了他的咽喉。

  
“别把一切说成一场算计。”

他握住了他的手，带着厚茧的粗糙手指摩挲着他细腻的皮肤。

“我们谁也没预料过，只是变成了这样的结果而已。”

他轻哼了一声，收起随手抄起的武器。好看的烟圈从他的嘴里飘出，绿色的眸子居高临下，仍是一丝意难平。他伸手拉扯起他的衣服，手势粗暴。

他制住他狂躁的手，看进他的眼睛。

“等到我要死的时候，就满足你的愿望。”

“我的愿望？我的愿望是什么？”

“你知道的。”

“我不知道，但我不介意你现在就试试看。”

他松开手躺了下去，天空银河璀璨。

“那可不行，他们给我的命，要好好活到最后。”

碧眼的男人放下了烟杆，低头继续被阻止了两次的动作，赌气的样子像个孩子。

“你这个家伙真是让人火大的天才，你最好给我负起责任。我可不会因为你上了年纪就手下留情，银时。”

“请你温柔一些，大叔的腰真的不太行了。”

0

许久没有故人的信息传来，甩掉追兵，也甩掉了过去，他们向前狂奔，奔向不知何方的未来。

晴空，满月，寒风，落叶。

乳白色的月光从他翠绿色的眼睛里流泻而下，他的容貌仍同那时一样年轻美丽，他的笑容……

想去触碰那光滑的脸颊，入目的却是自己布满皱纹的手。

手臂垂下去。

他笑了，清脆、动听。

“真是狼狈啊，银时。”

“啊啊，确实，可能到时间了呢。”

“所以？最后的遗言想说什么？”

“最后，让我主动讨一个吻吧。如果你不嫌弃老头子的腐臭的话。”

“哼。”

美丽的人低下了高傲的头。

老人的唇干裂粗糙，他用津液将它湿润，他无力地微微翕动，是所剩无几的生命的流逝。只剩下牙床的嘴叼住了他柔软的唇瓣，用力，再用力，挤出躯体里残存的一丝体力。

眼睛失去视觉，身体丧失触感，仿佛一切都在远去。被困在小小的黑匣子里的灵魂将全部的注意力集中在咬合的动作。

然后。

带着铁锈味的血液如甘霖般降下，浸润枯萎的生命。

感官又回来了，触觉、听觉、视觉，接踵而至的，还有许许多多，不属于他的记忆。

生命力沿着脊椎、顺着神经走遍身体的每一个角落，就像是踏雪而来的春天的脚步，万物复苏，绿意萌发。

吻还在继续，一双有力而年轻的手拥住了他，把他紧紧按进怀里。

他们在地上翻滚，唇齿缠绵，争夺不多的空气。

月下寒梅怒放，好像来自世界的祝祷。

新鲜的空气重新进入两个人健康的肺，他们大口喘着气，贪婪地看着彼此。

银发的男人嘴角勾着一如既往的无赖的笑，乱蓬蓬的茂密卷发胡乱支楞着，像一只大白狗。

“哟，高杉。”

终于被这样称呼的紫发男人突然别扭起来，半红着脸偏过了头。

“哼，笨蛋银时。”

1

龙脉已经是许久无人问津的词汇了。

在某个偏僻的，仍保留着寺庙守护的地方，人们发现几近干涸的龙脉一夜之间充盈丰沛，在阳光下流光溢彩。

明明是隆冬时节，龙穴的四周却突然焕发新生，春意盎然，那磅礴的生命力充满了整座山谷，一整个冬天，未曾散去。

人们以为神明降临，大肆修建祠堂庙宇，但奇迹却再也没有复现。

只是龙脉从此彻底安定了下来，仿佛终于找到了归宿。

100

历史变成传说，传说变成神话。时间冲刷而过，再也没有人清楚故事中的不老不死是否真的存在，有人说那是个丑陋的巨怪，有人说那是上帝之子，有人说它会带来灾祸，有人说它会降下救赎，有人说一对恋人献祭了自己的一切，平息了神力的愤怒。众说纷纭，是人们茶余饭后的绝佳素材。

在那各种各样流言中，混杂着关于一对神仙侠客的传闻，他们居无定所，随遇而安，会对需要帮助的人施以援手。

传说他们一个银发一个紫发。

传说他们总是成双入对。

？？？

旅途是一种没有家的状态，浮萍无根，随波逐流。

他们的旅途没有止境。

但他们，找到了家。

END


End file.
